Missing
by RegenTaenzer
Summary: Spoilers for episodes 169-189 - It had been three days since Kibune had been lost, and Amagai was still haunted with the vision. However, a little comfort is brought in the night. Amagai&Kibune.


It had been four--no, three--days since that fateful day in the third division's stadium. The sight had haunted Amagai's dreams ever since he'd beheld it: that graceful yet strong body of Kibune's was reduced to a blackened form - a result of Kibune's insane desire for power. He did not blame Kira, as it was something that he had to do for the sake of Soul Society. If anyone, he blamed himself for bringing Kibune and putting him in this position - all for his own inflamed sense of revenge. Never the less, it was hard to keep his composure when he first saw it and when he thought of it, but he did it for both his division, his friends, and his continued need to avenge his father.

Tossing and turning, Amagai moaned in his sleep, muttering incomprehensible words. It had gotten so bad, that his own cries would wake himself up, bringing him to jerk awake in cold sweat. Sitting up in his bed, he stared downwardly in a daze as he recalled his nightmare.

It was then he felt a small change of reiatsu, one that was quite familiar. Kibune? No, it couldn't be. Kibune was dead, destroyed by the very thing that gave him so much power - that Bakkoutou. Frowning, the scruffy captain shook his head and scooted back under his covers. Damn his mind for playing such cruel jokes; it must have been his missing his friend, his lover.

Yet, he couldn't sleep. That reiatsu refused to leave his senses, driving away any inclination he had of dozing off. Grunting quietly, Amagai gave up and crawled out of bed to take a walk and calm his overtired nerves. Not bothering to change out of his sleeping robe, the man began out the door - only to have something catch his eye.

A flash of purple caused the captain to turn on his heel and face it. Eyes widening, Amagai couldn't believe his eyes. "K-Kibune?"

Those cool, intelligent eyes watched Amagai past purple frames, Kibune offered a curt nod.

Finding no reason to believe what he saw and sensed, Amagai took a hesitant few steps toward the brunette before reaching his hand out to brush against a soft cheek. If his sense of touch equally proved his eyes and sense of reiatsu true, could it be trusted? Cupping Kibune's cheek in his hand gingerly, the captain smiled regretfully at this bittersweet moment.

Amagai couldn't read Kibune's expression so well as the third-seat furrowed his brows and woefully averted his gaze to the floor. He watched his manipulated subordinate with a frown, unsure what to say, let alone what to think. As much as he loved this man who had otherwise been his pawn, Amagai could neither forgive his behavior, nor forget what had happened.

After a while of painful silence, the captain took a half-step forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller physique that was his former lover in a tight embrace. His hand stroked the back of the brunette's head, Amagai nuzzled Kibune. Right now, he couldn't bear to think of the circumstances. This man in his arms was a known traitor and should have immediately been imprisoned for it, but Amagai refused to think too much on this matter. It was a sin to brush this fact off, being a captain of the Gotei 13; but it was right to keep his puppet unnoticed. Not to mention that it could draw unneeded suspicion to be seen with one who was shown to be traitorous.

The third-seat stood silently in Amagai's arms awkwardly for a long, crawling moment before finally, slowly, sliding his arms around the broader man's waist to return the hug. He had managed to escape due to the incompetence of some trash responsible for his body, and it was only a matter of time before someone discovered the deceased shinigami and a missing Kibune. No, he didn't intend to hide out in the captain's quarters. Instead, he felt a need to see his lover once more before he snuck out of Soul Society through Kasumi-Ooji's unmonitored gates. From there, he could slip undetected into the material world and begin to devise a new way to acquire power.

"Kibune, I… Why did you come back?"

Kibune rested his head on Amagai's chest, but as he spoke, his voice was dull with an edge of irritation for having to explain, "I want more power, and to say goodbye for now."

At a loss for words, the captain was silent. What could he possibly say that would make any bit of difference? He had a clever mind, sure, but… There was nothing to be said about Kibune's insatiable need for power and the fact that he had used Kibune. It made him wince and change the subject a little. Bringing his hands to rest on his lover's shoulders, he pushed Kibune away far enough that he could look into those cold, hazel eyes. Solemnly, Amagai inquired, "So what now? Once they find that you're still alive, Yamamoto will definitely see to it that you're caught and likely you'll be executed. He'll be suspicious of me for meeting with you. What are you going to do?"

"I'll seek more power and return. I'll prove to them that it was wrong to deny me, to keep me down and put trash ahead of me, to say that I could never hold rank! I'll show them that it was wrong to look down on me!" The words were growled and indignantly spat, dripping of hatred and scorn.

"Don't be that way, Makoto…" Amagai frowned, ducking his head a little to move in to press his lips against Kibune's. It was warm, and a sensation that he'd so desperately missed - one that he'd probably never feel again. Savoring the subtle taste, he slid his tongue forward to gently try to gain access to the other man's mouth. If it were the last time, Amagai figured he might as well try and enjoy this bittersweet occasion. Thus, he'd try to ignore that voice in the back of his head telling him that all of this was very risky to be doing.

At first, Kibune refused to partake in a kiss beside opening his mouth slightly but soon warmed up to it, returning the action. If anything, he regretted visiting Amagai's room for one last time. After all, it delayed his plans and it gave him a reattachment he didn't care to carry as a burden on his new quest. Yet, he somehow felt the need to have come. Seeing that scruffy, unkempt man that he'd known and loved for years just one last time… It was sentimental, almost.

Amagai stopped bothering to thing about what they were doing, preferring to spend their last night together as they used to back when in a patrol unit. Walking his old flame toward his bed, the captain lowered him down onto the futon as he followed after, passionately kissing all the while. He needed this, but knew it wasn't right and he knew it would only hurt worse tomorrow. But tonight…

Having the brunette down on the bed, the captain began to untie the bow to remove the belt around his subordinate's waist before tugging out the tucked in kimono and removing it with Kibune's help. The next to go was the juban and purple undershirt that had been previously covered by the kimono. Shrugging off his own robe, Amagai began kissing feverishly down his lover's neck and lapping at the exposed flesh while working off Kibune's hakama. The brunette under him moaned, squirming a little both out of pleasure of Amagai's tongue and assisting his hakama and undergarment off.

After a fairly long, exquisite night, Amagai had allowed himself to fall asleep. The morning light served to wake him up, and well, a somewhat painful awakening at that.

There was no supple body next to him, or even anywhere in the room. There was no Kibune. Sighing, the captain rubbed at the back of his neck and got up to get ready to start a new day of work. It put a damper on his day to wake up alone after the night he had shared with his subordinate, but it was something he should have expected. What he hadn't expected, however, was that this was all something of a setback. Amagai had his plans, and they were very necessary to go along with. And especially now, because his revenge was oh so close to realization.

Knowing that his lover was alive and revenge for his father was near, it was enough to be able to keep up with his act. Because of this, Amagai showed up to his division with a modest smile and pleasantly prepared for another day.

And today, he was certain that he could act and kill Yamamoto once and for all…


End file.
